Love Conquers All
by Wasp9000
Summary: Hank and Jan both love each other, and they know it. What does it take for them to admit it though, an alien invasion? Quite possibly, follow Hank and Jan into a crazy adventure of love, during the Secret Invasion! I suck at summaries, so I apologize.
1. Introduction!

_Well, here is my second Fan Fiction, this one will be much better than the first, I promise! Same characters, same style, different plot. Please review, subscribe, and favorite, it really does help! (Oh, and if you don't understand the introduction, it is a reference to both my first story Delicate Time and this story itself.) Enjoy!_

**Introduction**

"Time, it is a delicate thing. Time changes everything, how we live, what we do, when we do it, and how we do it. It is a strong element, something people of my time practically worship. Some say you can take advantage of the time you have at your leisure, when in reality, it is taking advantage of you. Only one thing can subside the power of time, and this is love. It blooms at an unpredictable time, opening into something that stops time itself when two beings experience it. Just as time does, love changes everything amongst our lives. Although everyone experiences it in different ways, they all experience it at some point, whether they realize it or not. I myself have two loves, each I realize to be, of different classification. My love for time is shared by a greater love, for my darling Ravona. She is the sun to my Earth and the most precious thing in my life. I know that it sounds overly poetic, but it is the strictest truth one could tell of, my princess is the only thing that keeps me going. Therefore, being trapped in this time is of no concern, as long as you promise me that she is being properly tended to. Even you vulgar barbarians should understand my reasoning…." Kang muttered to Hank as he rose from the bed inside his cell.

"I understand far more than you could ever know…." Hank scratched his head, looking at the floor before continuing his statement. "And I'll have you know that out time's top minds, including myself are working diligently on a way to save and revive Ravona. She is in good hands Kang, I promise." He lifted his right hand and looked at Kang with pure sympathy and understanding.

He knew what this man was going through, constantly worrying about someone he.. he _loved_. Ever since Hank left the team he had debated whether or not to follow the team, specifically Jan, as he had done on the Asgard mission. He could never forgive himself if she were to obtain any sort of injury. He thought that by leaving the team, he'd be doing Jan, the other Avengers, and himself a favor. But it had only made things worse. He spent all of his time either in his lab, studying Ravona, or patroling 42. It had seemed as though he'd only slept four hours this entire week. Jan wasn't around enough any more to prevent that from happening, or to help ease the stress of his current situation. She had her missions, and he had his… projects…

Reviving himself from his deep thought, he stepped away from Kang's cell, "I promise she'll be alright Kang, goodnight." He flashed a small smild and made his way to the portal.

"Goodnight Dr. Pym, I'm holding you to that." Kang said with a nod, as the good Doctor stepped into a burst of light.

* * *

><p>Janet Van Dyne was alone in her room, lying comfortably on the bed. She looked out the window, the stars seemed to dance under a brightly lit full moon. She smiled as she saw a constellation she could make out as the Aries. Hank had told her this when they were camping out on a scientific exploration back in Cresskill. She could remember the night perfectly, the two had just got back from a walk with there group when Hank laid out a blanket for them. He patted the ground next to him, and she confidentaly took a seat close to him. The pair lied down, staring straight up at the star splattered sky, as Hank pointed out several constellations and stars. They simply lied there until both were asleep and cuddled close together under the stars.<p>

The memory made her smile. This night was so much like that one, but sadly, Hank was no where near her tonight. She was alone, chilled by the frosted night air flowing through her open window. Tony always discouraged leaving it open for "security" purposes, but she couldn't help it, the sights and scents of the city always felt closer this way. She'd often sneak outside of the building, shrunken down to wasp size of course, just to admire her surroundings. It wasn't the small town she'd lived in before, but it had a unique beauty of its own.

Sighing, Jan perked her body upward to where she could see the photo of hank and her at the beach. He looked so nervous that it was adorable, and even if she looked confident, being that close to Hank for the first time scared her slightly too. She had been in love before, but nothing like this, this was something more.

She emerged from her current position and made her way to a dresser to change into her night gown. After quickly changing, she dragged her feet into the bathroom. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth, when she looked into the mirror. Even though she had just gotten out of the shower, she had to say, she looked awful. Could it be that Hank's absence had put that much on her? Sure, being an Avenger meant the world to her, but so did he, that is why she was falling into this slump, she _needed_ him. She resumed brushing her teeth, still dazed by deep thought. Finishing up quickly, she hurriedly turned on the faucet. Cool water rushed rapidly into the sink, she splashed some onto her face, allowing it to sink into her pores. She had hoped this would wash away her pain, but it seemed as though nothing could. She had finally realized, she couldn't flirt her way out of this. Hank wasn't there to hear her flirtausious comments to her teammates, the jealousy game wouldn't bring his attention back onto her. He was far too distant to reach now.

She felt warm tears building in her eyes, but just as she was about to begin sulking, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. She fought back the salty tears and combed out her hair in a rush.

"Who is it?" she called from across the room.

"Jan, it is Tony, can I come in, I was hoping that we could talk."

"It is unlocked, not that you couldn't get in anyway," she said smirking at the infamous playboy in front of her.

He smiled back, "are you alright, you seemed… off today."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, they were capturing some wanna-be villain today, when she got distracted by her thoughts, the man managed to escape around her. Of course, Thor got him anyways, but it didn't matter, she should've been rady for him.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, everything is a- ok…" She laughed nervously.

"Are you sure, you sure seemed distracted by… well, nothing." He looked at her, as though he could see right through her, usually only Cap, Carol, or Hank could do that, but today, she was transparent.

"Oh yeah… I was just thinking about something, that is all," she said this nervously, and she knew it. She waited for him to bring… it up.

"Could It have to do with a certain _former _team member?" There it was, she dreaded discussing the subject with others, as she had made clear with Carol several times before. Even when Steve brought it up she was edgy about it.

"So what if it does?"

Tony sighed, "Jan, listen, you do know that he was only here because of you right. He has other priorities, and he wants to better the world in an entirely different way than us. Sadly, it is hard to have someone change their necessities in life… Especially with Hank." He laughed slightly, and she joined him.

"Well yeah, but I thought for sure he'd be back. I miss him Tony." She looked at the ground, away from the sympathetic look she was getting from Tony, she hated receiving pity.

"We all do Jan, and maybe he will be back, but for now, we need **you** on top of your game. So try to focus, please, I know it is hard, but if it helps at all… I can maybe talk to Hank."

"Thank you Tony, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a harsh hot pink color.

"No problem, I'm Iron Man after all…. and I'm available if things don't work out, just fyi," he smiled hopefully.

"I'll keep that on my mind," she said grinning from ear to ear. "Night Tony."

"Goodnight Jan," he said closing the door abruptly behind him.

She crawled into bed, and turned off the light. Reaching towards the nightstand, she grabbed the picture kissed it. She dragged it in close to her heart, where she cradled it tightly in her arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Across the city, Hank Pym collapsed into his bed, finally receiving some rest. He looked at the picture of Jan and him at the beach and smiled at it,<p>

"Goodnight Jan, I love you…" he said, yawning as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it, the first chapter! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT IT IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION! I hope that you enjoyed it and that you review, the next chapter will be up shortly, I'm in the process of revising it. <em>

_Thanks again,_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


	2. Fate?

_**Fate?**_

An alarm sounded throughout the mansion. Her Avengers I.D. card blurting out a similar frequency alert.

'What a wake-up call,' she thought, slowly crawling out of bed, 'it is way too early for this…' She stood up and checked the time, 3:30 a.m…. 'Really?'

A face appeared on the small screen of the card, "this better be good Tony, I'm lucky I fell asleep after yesterday's missions."

"Well, I'd like to think that an alien spacecraft landing in the middle of Central Park is something that should grab your attention." He said, putting on his helmet, "are you ready yet?"

"It has been a little over a minute, of course I'm ready." She smiled at him, "in fact, I'm almost to the elevator.

"Very funny Jan, I-" he stopped, seeing that she was walking in as he spoke, "how did you-… you know what, never mind."

"So, care to elaborate on what we're dealing with here."

"About time somebody said something…" Hulk mumbled, causing Jan to giggle and Tony to glare at him.

Smiling brightly, she took her place next to Steve. After Hank left, the empty place where he used to stand remained far too long, so she decided to take his place there. Steve had known it upset her, so he'd moved in closer to her as well. He felt like she needed comfort, which she did. As much as she hated to admit it, his lost presence left a gaping hole in heart. Hank wasn't there to start a small argument or discussion with Tony, and he wasn't there to keep her company in the large Assembly room, she was alone with her thoughts. Of course in literal terms, the team was there too, but she still felt alone. Sure her teammates were like family, but some things can't be said around even them. Hank was the only person other than Carol she shared her deepest secrets with. One thing in particular hasn't even been said to them out loud. She had never officially admitted she loved Hank. Sure she'd thought it millions of times, and of course she had wanted to say it, but she still hadn't, which she regretted. Sometimes she thought that maybe, just maybe she would've spoken out sooner, they wouldn't be in this situation now. The lack of time they share now was almost killing her, it shouldn't be this way…

"Hey Jan, are you awake? Did you hear anything I just said?" Tony asked, looking concerned and slightly annoyed.

"Me, yeah, I'm just a little tired… please, continue," she faked a yawn and perked up her head to listen to the potential threat at hand.

"So, SHIELD reports that an unidentified flying object landed approximately one thousand meters into the park, exactly an hour and twenty three minutes ago."

"Can we get to the important stuff now, I'm falling asleep again already," Clint said, clearly still not quite awake.

"Well, I was getting to that, but if you are so eager to know…" Tony muttered something that sounded like 'you ignorant bastard,' before continuing, "we believe it is carrying weapons, which are a potentially large threat to the city. As you should know, the city in general is highly populated, but this specific area has more apartments and campuses than most of the surrounding areas. It is our job to make contact with whatever is aboard the ship, and take out the threat before they can launch an attack on the populous, understood?" he said, directing his attention towards Hawkeye, who rolled his eyes.

"Aye, tis' time we take to battle friend Iron Man." Thor blurted out, razing Mjolnir above his head.

"Agreed, Avenger assemble!" Tony cried as the team filed into the Quinn Jets.

Janet ran in from behind, still slightly dazed by her deep thought.

"Janet, are you sure you are alright?" a hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned to face Cap staring at her with a concerned look amongst his handsome face.

"I'm fine Cap, but thanks for asking," she blushed slightly, looking toward the ground and then out the darkened window. The stars were still shining brightly in the sky.

"I sense that you are not entirely speaking the truth." T'challa fastened his seat belt behind her.

"I can promise you that I am, in all honestly, fine, just a little tired is all…"

"If you say so Jan," he said returning his gaze to the front of the jet. "Are we ready for lift off Iron Man?"

"Yes, be prepared for anything team, this isn't going to be an easy mission." Tony said.

"We have taken down freaking mythical creatures, an army of science nerds, and a man from the future to name a few, why the hell wouldn't we be ready for aliens?" Hawkeye said, laughing slightly. Hulk joined him as the two began to joke around.

"Hey Jan, you took out that alien robot, right?" he said, still laughing.

"Yeah, why?" she said giggling along with him. He had to bring up that day…

"Was that more surprising than mythical creatures trying to destroy Earth and nine other mystic realms?" he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll save your sorry asses like I always do." He smiled, elbowing Jan, causing her to start laughing again.

"You are all so immature, can we focus on the mission, this is serious!" Tony yelled from the driver's seat.

"Okay mom, sheesh…." Clint leaned forward to whisper something into her ear, "don't worry, it is just her time of the month!" The two nearly toppled over laughing.

'Maybe they are not Hank, but they sure know how to cheer me up.'

The jet landed slowly, as a pissed off Tony emerged from the now heated Quinn Jet.

"Nice to see you could finally show up Stark," Maria Hill said, obviously still angry about the Hydra incident. "We probably don't even need you now, Dr. Pym here is already investigating the land sight."

Her heart sank upon hearing his name, 'Hank was _here_, right now?' She melted slightly, arms lowering to her sides. Of course, I'd get to see him under these circumstances, this'll be awkward… Her eyes began to scan the ship for any sign of him.

"Nice, you replaced us before we even showed up, what happened to hating him for the Ultron thing?" Tony fired back at her.

"Well, he gained some sense and left you're no good team, so I respect that. Besides, he knows more about these aliens than you do, he had studied some of the tech from the Sentry."

"Well then…" he stood dumfounded on what to say next.

"Are you and your _Avengers_ going to help out here or what? Stop standing around and do something!" She frowned, shouting into Tony's face, enraging him.

Janet noticed he was holding it in, 'good for you Tony, don't waste your time on that bitch.'

"Nice to see you again _Agent_ Hill." Janet said sarcastically, earning the evil eye from the bitter woman in front of her.

"_**Director **_Hill, and unless you want your tiny ass arrested, I recommend you show me some respect Wasp," she hissed, obviously furious.

A flash of blue, yellow, and black appeared in the silhouette of a man.

"Director Hill, I found some equipment and weaponry, but no sign of life throughout the ship-" he stopped, looking at his former team, in particular Janet. It seemed like so long since he'd seen her, she looked so different, so much more mature. She was as radiant and beautiful as always, but seemed to glow even more than ever before. "Hello Avengers, it is nice to see you all again," he said nervously.

"Mhm, now, tell us what we are dealing with _Dr. Pym_." Tony said, sounding as kind as possible, it was disappointing to see his old friend so distant.

"Well, the ship appears to have been landed manually, but I found no bio-signature inside the ship, nothing was disguised either. There was also no proof of it containing any Sentry."

"So, we have nothing?" Tony asked disappointed.

"In layman's terms, yes…" Hank sighed, "It is good to see you _Ms. Van Dyne_."

The way he said her name made her shudder, she hadn't heard him call her that since day one. It didn't matter however, she had missed that handsome face and those deep brown eyes so much. It was so nice to hear his voice, let alone see him in person.

"As with you _Dr. Pym_." she hadn't called him that since they first met, not since her father had taken her to meet him about the business proposal or when he gave her her powers... not since her father's untimely death.

His heart sank as she said these words, but he tried to nod and shoot a respectful smile at his love.

"Well, this is awkward," Hawkeye said before being nudged by Panther, "um, ouch?"

"Well, we better enter the ship, just to be sure." Tony said, relieving the awkward silence amongst the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I may be of some assistance," a voice sounded from behind them. A handsome young man, stepped forward, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes. His build was muscular, and he dressed fashionably from what Jan could see. His teeth glistened brightly as he plastered on a smile. His face was even well defined, Jan had to admit he was very attractive...

"And who are you, might I ask," Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Dr. Joshua Michaels, I specialize in quantum physics and astronomy." he held out a hand to Tony.

"Oh, alright then…"

"You must be Dr. Pym, it is a pleasure, I'm a big fan of your work," he said holding out his other hand to Hank, which he took.

"The pleasure is mine Dr." he smiled and shook firmly, before releasing his grasp.

"Ah, you must be the lovely Ms. Van Dyne." he smiled hungrily at Janet, causing her to shiver slightly, he was handsome, but something about him seemed… off.

"Right on, it is nice to meet you Dr, you can call me Jan if you'd like," she said, he took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. As he did this, Hank's face reddened and he clenched his fists tightly. Tony saw this and couldn't help but step back slightly.

"Then please, call me Josh," he smiled, and Jan giggled. He seemed young, perhaps a little older than her. "I told you I am a fan of Dr. Pym's work, did I not," he winked, plastering a bright smile across his face. She blushed a dark pink and batted her eye lashes slightly, hoping Hank saw.

Steve noticed that Hank was about to burst, so he relieved the tension, "so, how do you plan on assisting us Dr?"

"Aye, I am quite curious myself." Thor said, seeing what he was doing.

"Oh yes, of course," he began talking about an elaborate list of possibilities on what could've happened. This is where Jan zoned out, Hank couldn't help but smile seeing that she had already lost interest.

The conversation lasted all morning, they investigated some more before "calling it a morning," and heading home.

Jan looked over her shoulder at Hank, as he walked towards his car. She smiled, realizing this situation could keep him around much more.

Hank, looked into his rearview mirror, hoping to get one last glimpse of Jan's stunning face, sadly, she was already gone. 'There is always tomorrow,' he though, smiling to himself slightly, 'this Dr. Michaels better not be a problem, there is something fishy about that man, I just can't put my finger on it…'

* * *

><p>Once back at the mansion, Jan crawled back into bed. She was ready to drift off and dream about him, like every night. Yet, she knew that tonight, it would be the strongest ever, she had never felt so happy to have seen him before in her life. Before she could drift off, she heard a noise coming from her window. It was open like usual, so she thought that it was probably just something from outside. Sadly, it wasn't that at all…<p>

"Hello Janet," something hissed from the corner of her room.

"Who is there? Clint, is this a prank, are you really that bored with all of this?"

Nothing. No response, only faint breaths sounded throughout her room.

She quickly lit her hands, the room glowed brightly, and nobody was there. Shrinking herself, she flew around the room cautiously, still ready to fire. Her hands shook slightly as she heard the voice once again.

"Hush now, don't scream, I'm not here to hurt you…" his shrill voice made her shudder.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, hiding her nerves and keeping a stern, emotionless face.

"You… I want you…" she stopped herself from gasping, she wanted to scream, to call in the team.

"What? Who are you!" she said almost yelling, hoping somebody else would here.

"I recommend you quite down, if you alert your friends of me, then they will be the ones to pay. As for whom I am, you'll find out in time…"

"Well then, what is it that you are here for? I mean, I don't know what planet you come from, but sneaking into someone's room is kind of creepy…"

"My home planet is of no concern to you, but I am here to alert you that you may find it hard to trust those around you… I will constantly be around to watch over you, but I can not always be there. I know more about you than you could ever possibly know." He stepped into the light, revealing himself to be wearing some sort of mask and uniform. Jan couldn't make out what it was well, but it was definitely something she'd never seen before.

"Lovely, I am being stalked by a loonitic…. Well, if all you are going to do is stand around and attempt to frighten me, or whatever it is you are playing at, then I recommend you leave before I zap you. I can look out for myself, so don't bother," she growled.

"whatever you say, have a goodnight ma'am," he said, bowing and stepping back.

"Yeah, same with you I guess?"

She watched as the strange man made his way out of the window. 'maybe Tony was right about leaving that open.' Her cell phone began to ring, causing her to jump, she hadn't been expecting any calls, which meant it was something concerning Hank.

"Dr. Henry Pym's line, Janet Van Dyne speaking, how may I be of service to you?" she asked, rolling her eyes, she hated to play secretary…

"Wow, what an introduction, a simple hello would do just fine," she heard a man chuckle on the line. "Oh, sorry, this is Josh by the way, I got your number from a friend."

"Oh hey Josh! How are you doing?" she asked, happy to hear a friendly voice.

"I'm great, but I could be better, you see, I have an invitation to a party tomorrow evening, and I can't seem to find a date… Would you be interested in accompanying me… even just as friends?" he asked sounding confident, yet hopeful at the same time. She smiled, Jan could never refuse a perfectly good party invitation.

"I'd love to Josh!"

"Great! What do you say I pick you up around seven?"

"I'd say that sounds awesome! I can't wait, see you then!" she said, turning to her closet to try on a few dresses.

"Alright then, see you then, have a goodnight Jan!"

"Goodnight," she hung up the phone and grabbed a short, black velvet cocktail dress. It was fitted perfectly to her slender body, showing off her curves perfectly. It also complemented her bright blue eyes, making them shine. The dress had a scooped back and a bit of a sparkle to it, for in the light, it shimmered as she moved. Her mind was set on this dress, she had to admit, it made her look a few years older, Hank's age or so. "Perfect," she said, preparing to slip out of it and grab her night gown. Just before she could reach for the hanger, another call came in. 'This better be good,' she thought, reaching for the phone, she truly was exhausted.

"Hello," she said with attitude.

"Hey Jan, it is Tony, Jarvis told me that something breeched security earlier. Would you know anything about that?"

She shivered, if she told Tony about the strange man, she could potentially putting her whole team in danger, not to mention Hank, Carol, and even Josh. She hated to do it, but she had to lie, the risk was too great, she couldn't lose them, she couldn't lose Hank. 'I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them…'

"Not a clue, why?" she slammed a hand onto her forehead, hoping she made the right choice.

"Well, it was detected in your room, did you have the window open again?"

"Here we go, yes Tony, I'm sorry I don't love being cooped up in a silent room 24/7 like some people. The sounds, sights, and smells make me feel comfortable. A bug probably set off the alert, it is pretty sensitive after all." She hated lying to him like that, the words burned her tongue as she said them.

"True, but he could've sworn he detected something big," he said, sounding suspicious, "maybe it was Hank," he began to laugh. "That is why you don't want to tell me."

She blushed heavily, "Absolutely not, that is so not funny Tony, if I were in the same room as you now, I'd slap you silly! Besides, you should know your tech better than me, and I know that Jarvis would've recognized his bio-sign. Humph!" she hissed, angered and embarrassed.

"Sheesh, I was only kidding, you two get so defensive.. Anyways, I believe you, I'd trust you with my soul." This is what killed her, she had been lying, and there was nothing truthful about what she said… except for the Hank part.

"Thanks Tony, and sorry, I guess I just need some time to rest and think." She sighed, changing into her night gown at last.

"Alright then, goodnight Jan."

"Goodnight Tony, oh, just to let you know, I am meeting up with Josh tomorrow night for a party. I'll need somebody to take my place for night patrol, thanks!" She smiled, knowing he'd be mad.

"Ok, wait what, come on Jan I-" too late, she had already hung up. She giggled to herself before slipping into bed, eagerly awaiting the party and seeing Hank again.

'I love you Hank, I can't wait for tomorrow,' she thought, little did she know, Hank was thinking the same thing… minus the party of course.

* * *

><p>If only he could see her without that Dr. Michaels in his way, why did he have to ruin everything, Jan was too good for him, he didn't deserve her, not that he himself did for say, but that man certainly didn't. Hank loved her, he had always loved her, she was his best friend. She was Ravona and he was Kang, if only he could admit it to her as Kang had, then maybe he'd have a chance. Jan was a princess, one that he'd wished to call his own, he loved her…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Words get trapped in my mind, <em>

_I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do._

_Because the first day you came into my life,_

_My time ticked around you._

_But then I need your voice,_

_Cause it keeps a lock on all of the love that is trapped in me._

_So tell me when it's time,_

_To say I love you._

_Now all I want is for you to understand, _

_That when I take your hand,_

_It's cause I want to._

_We are all brought in a world of doubt, _

_But there is no doubt,_

_I've figured it out,_

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much to say right now, remember to review and subscribe! Message me any ideas or suggestions by the way. I'll have the next chapter up soon, so at least by next week. I hope you are all enjoying it. Those lyrics are from When It's Time by Greenday, just fyi, they seemed to fit this story perfectly, so I had to put them in somewhere. Thanks!(:<strong>_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


	3. Secrets

**_Secrets_**

The alarm began to blare obnoxiously into Janet's unprepared ear. Normally, she would've hit snooze and woken up later, but she had far too much to look forward to today. She was also grateful that didn't have to awake as early as yesterday, for not much else had to be done. Jumping blissfully out of the bed, she hit a button on her clock radio to activate her I-pod. She childishly danced around to the beat of the music, anticipating what was to come. She changed into her costume, and flew around from dresser to dresser smiling. It took her less than ten minutes to do her hair and make-up, figuring she'd redo it for tonight, and that she shouldn't act so excited around Hank. It might ruin what she was working at. As if on cue, her phone began to ring… it was Carol. She ran to shut off the music and answer the call.

"Hello," she said, disguising the pure delight in her voice. She had been acting as giddy as a fourteen year old girl first experiencing love. If Carol heard this, she wouldn't get off her case, especially if she found out that she had started up the jealousy game again.

"Hi Jan, it's Carol, how are you?" she asked, Jan sometimes wondered if she didn't have the power to read minds…

"I'm good Car, how about you, those powers treating you well?" Jan knew the subject was edgy, but Carol had adjusted quite a bit. She had learned to embrace her powers and use them on the job.

"I'm good, and much better than usual thanks," she said, sounding slightly nervous. As if to get payback, she began to ask a question of her own, "I take it that nothing has happened between you and-"

Jan cut her off, "not a thing, but I'm moving on, in fact, I have a date tonight." She said grinning proudly but, she soon found herself frowning at a sudden realization, 'come to think of it, this is a date isn't it… Crap, I think I'm leading this guy on! Why hadn't I thought of that before? I let my selfish needs get in the way of innocent people's well beings, I'm going to need a plan.'

"What?" Carol said confused, "after all of this, you mean to tell me, you, of all people, are giving up? Nope, not happening, who is this guy anyways, if you are even using him Jan, I swear, I'll march up to both him and Hank and foreworn them!" It was official; she had lost it, that totally helped the situation…

"He is some rich, scientist guy I met yesterday, and we are just going to a party together, that is all… yeesh…" She realized that she sounded smug, lovely…

"You are so asking for it Jan, there is no way in Hell, that Hank is going to sit for this. The poor guy is probably crushed that he can't see you!"

"And you were the compassionate friend during the 'Marvel Incident,' way to take his side."

"There shouldn't be a side to take, _Janet_, you two love each other, and know it! The problem is he is too nervous and you are too stubborn to admit it! I just don't understand you sometimes! You know what, I'm done, go on your little date, but whenever this all backfires on you, don't come crawling to me for help!" The line went dead; Jan had never heard Carol so angry…

'Am I really as bad as she makes me sound?' She sighed, placing her head in her hands. She felt as though she was about to cry, 'maybe I should just call it off with Josh.'

"Jan, open up, we have to go, Stark is having a shit fit because the media found out about the spaceship, and he wants us on site now." Clint hollered, knocking on her door.

"Coming, but what did he expect, they blocked off half of Central Park and two streets. Not to mention it is huge and can be seen from ten blocks away…." She said, opening the door.

Clint smiled, "did you expect any less? It is Stark we are talking about here."

"Well, let's get going then, we don't want him to rant about that too."

"Good point, it would be pretty funny though," he said smiling at her; she knew what he was hinting at.

"Not today Clint, I have personal matters to attend to, I can't end up with patrol duty tonight." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the hanger.

"You are no fun anymore; you know that, I bet Hulk would do it with me."

"I would too, but I need to do something, so lets go!"

"Fine…" he muttered, "…buzz kill…"

"I'm not afraid to kick you in a certain area," she smiled, "if there is anything to kick," taking off down the hall.

"Nice, real mature Jan!" he said, "what is so dang important anyways, did Pym finally grow some and ask you out?"

Silence.

"Oh come on, you so heard me, I will ask him about that!" he said, trying to catch up with a now shrunken Wasp. She flew backwards, dodging obstacles with ease.

"Go ahead, he wouldn't answer…" she growled slightly, "not that I'd care…"

"So he didn't say anything yet?" she nodded, he simply sighed, "Well then he doesn't know what he is missing. I'd like to say that I'm friends with the both of you, and I know that he is being a huge idiot in not making a move."

Jan flew over grinning, and pecked him on the cheek. "You know Clint, for a high and mighty dick like yourself, you can be the sweetest guy. Thank you."

He blushed, "you are very welcome, hey wait, what?'" She giggled and flew off quickly.

The Avengers showed up on the crash site, and were automatically bombarded with the media. Questions flew left and right, but nobody answered, they just kept walking.

"Hello everyone, I have an answer to all of your questions, no comment!" Tony said, dryly leaving the crowd.

"He meant that we can't share much information at the time, considering we don't have much. Now we must get to work, so that we may find the answers to your questions, that is all, thank you." Cap said, stepping back, "Panther, what is wrong with Tony today?"

"I sadly do not know Captain," he responded, clueless.

"He had a bad martini last night," Hulk said stepping up to the group.

"Go figure," Clint said rolling his eyes, and laughing slightly. Cap and Thor had joined Tony in conversation with Maria Hill. He saw Janet and stepped up to her, "you never let me thank you for your ever so loving complement earlier." He said grinning, but Jan remained response less, staring at Hank as he walked up to Tony. His hair was combed back nicely, and he wore a suit instead of his lab coat for a change. She wondered why he was so dressed up?

"Hello? Jan? Are you in there?" Clint asked, waving a hand in front of her blank face.

"Oh, yes," she said blushing and pulling hair from her face. It would figure the day Hank gets dressed up, would be the day she does nothing with herself.

"Still gawking over the 'Douche of Hazard' I see," he said grinning.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she asked.

"Even I run out of material sometimes…"

"What material?" Hulk asked, the whole group began to laugh. The laughter broke after they saw a familiar dace step up behind them.

"What happened, why'd you all stop laughing-" she turned to see Hank, he looked even more breath taking up close, "hey Hank, I didn't see you there."

He cleared his throat, "It is alright," an awkward silence broke out once more, "You look nice today."

"Me? Yeah right, I didn't do anything this morning! Besides, look at you, you look great!"

"Oh, thank you, I'm attending a get together tonight, and am leaving for it right after I'm finished here." he coughed slightly before quietly saying, "there isn't a time when you don't look nice Jan, don't deny that."

She blushed heavily, he matched. Smirking, she picked up her head and batted her eyelashes. Never had he said something like that to her.

"Ahem, so what is this thing you are going to tonight?" she asked, dissolving the awkward moment once more.

"Just a small party that a colleague of mine is having. He is celebrating a new lead on his scientific explorations," she wondered if he was talking about the same thing Josh was taking her to tonight.

"Really? I might see you there then, I'm attending a party of that sort tonight as well." she probably shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, that sounds good, are you going with anyone?" he asked, already knowing the answer, he felt his heart slightly tear.

"Yes, with Josh," there is it was, his heart was hanging by a string, ripped into two pieces that dangled lifelessly.

"Ah, that is lovely." he said, spitting the words out like venom.

Conversations and investigations went on for what seemed like forever. Jan and Hank resumed a conversation as the people began to leave the site. Just before Hank could offer Jan a ride home, a voice sounded from behind. He knew the voice, and gritted his teeth at the sound of it.

"Hello my dear," a voice said from behind her, it was Josh, "hello Dr. Pym."

"Hello to you too Dr. Michaels" he said, holding aside his anger.

"Well Jan, why don't I take you home so that you may get ready, if that is alright with you of course."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight Hank, bye!" she called, shifting uncomfortably under the man's arm.

"Yeah, see you Dr. P." Josh said pulling Jan towards his car.

'No,' Hank thought, 'I've waited too long… she is gone…' He sighed, clenching his fist, 'what am I saying, I'll be with her, no matter what, I'll make sure of it. I may not deserve her, but she is my world, I need her.' His slowly repairing heart pounded heavily, nearly bounding out of his chest and onto the ground in front of him.

'This party will be my chance, it is time to seize it.'

* * *

><p>Janet looked into the mirror, admiring her work. She had to admit, she looked good. The dress hugged her hips, complementing her curves nicely. That little black dress and those dark black heels from the night before seemed to glow with radiance now that she had added the finishing touches. Her hair was waved, starting out straight, and drifting into small curls. A tiny yellow and black bow pulled some hair back from her face, to reveal matching earrings. They were yellow crystals, which dangled from silver lines. Her make-up was done in the usual fashion, just with more eyeliner and darkened eye-shadow.<p>

Smiling, she stepped out into the hallway. She was so distracted that she nearly ran into Cap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Steve, I wasn't paying attention," she said, startled.

"It is quite alright Jan, T'challa and I were just on our way down to the training room."

"We were going to see if you'd be interested in accompanying us, but it would seem that you are preoccupied," he said looking at Jan's attire.

"You look beautiful Jan, are you going out with friends tonight?" Cap said, perhaps secretly questioning her about Hank. T'challa nodded in admiration.

"Thanks, and, sort of, you see, I am going to a party with Josh tonight." The two men looked at each other, exchanging surprised glances.

"Dr. Michaels?" Steve asked, but before she could open her mouth to speak…

"Oh, I had assumed you'd be going out with Dr. Pym." T'challa said, looking confused.

"Well, he'll be there too, but for _business reasons,"_ she spat out, clearly annoyed.

"Alright then, tell him we say hello, we'll let you get going, we wouldn't want you to miss your party, have fun Jan." Steve said, plastering on a fake smile.

Janet nodded and made her way down the hallway in the opposite direction. She looked at her feet, sighing; everyone seemed to think that she was making a mistake. 'Why didn't I call it off sooner?'

She stepped into the foyer, and took a seat while she waited to be alerted of Josh's arrival.

"Ms. Van Dyne, Dr. Michaels has arrived, he is waiting at the front door," a voice sounded from the monitor.

"Thank you Jarvis, tell him that I will be there shortly."

"Will do."

She grabbed her purse, and walked towards the door.

"Janet, you look lovely," she turned to see Thor standing up against the wall.

"Thanks Thor," she thought a respectful smile.

"Tis' no wonder so many mortals take interest in you," he smiled thoughtfully; "I take it you'll be missing patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." she said, grabbing her neck.

"Nay, tis' fine with me, enjoy yourself tonight," he said, as he turned to walk towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Janet opened the door and stepped outside, a well dressed man with a glistening smile stepped forward.<p>

"Tahdah! Flowers for my lady," he said, pulling out a bouquet of yellow roses, "you look stunning."

"You shouldn't have," she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a dark pink, "shall we?"

"We shall," he said, taking her arm. He opened the door to a large, black limo, and closed the door behind them. "We are ready driver." The man up front nodded.

"So, are you ready for the best night of your life? I have been told partying with me can, _change one's life forever._" he grinned suspiciously. Jan wondered what he'd meant, but thought nothing of it, it was after all, just an expression.

* * *

><p>They pulled into a long driveway with a gate up front.<p>

"Invitations please," asked the man working the gate up front. Josh handed him his invite and his date pass. "Thank you, enjoy the party." They stepped inside a gigantic house; the whole front surface was covered in windows and paintings. The décor was beautiful, and the food, pool, and dance floor looked like something out of a movie.

"Wow," she said, "whenever you said that this was a scientist's party, I-"

"Assumed it would be a bunch of nerds talking about work? Not with my friends, that is just a stereotype," he laughed.

"I wish I could say the same about the parties Hank and I went to, this is great!" she yelled above the blaring music. Don't Wanna Go Home started blasting out of the speakers by the D.J.'s table. "Oh, I love this song, come on," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

She started swinging her hips to the music; lifting her arms above her head and dropping lower every other beat. He matched her movements, pulling her in and grinding against him. You'd think they were in a club, because it sure seemed like it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and down his body, repeating her other movements once more before the song ended. They danced for quite a while before heading over to a table.

"What would you like to drink, I can get some wine if you'd like?" he questioned, still breathing heavily from dancing.

"No thanks, I don't really drink, water is fine. Alright then party girl." he said smiling and walking towards the bar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hank walking up behind her. "Wow, I didn't think I'd see the day you'd come to something like this."

He smiled, "I like to mix things up sometimes too."

She looked to the bar; it would be a while before Josh's drink was ready. "Well, in that case, would you mind dancing, I don't like sitting still at these sorts of things." As if on cue, a slow song came on.

"I don't see why not," he said giving her his hand.

"You know, you are a pretty good dancer, how did I never know of this?"

"I don't dance that often, so I wasn't really aware of it myself."

"Of course not." she said rolling her eyes. They stood there, without a word for a moment, but Hank, once again broke the silence.

"You look nice tonight," he said, looking to the side.

"So do you, I never thought you left that lab coat." she said jokingly. He smiled at her, looking into her deep blue eyes, she looked into his. The moment was perfect, but neither of them could make a move.

"So, you and Josh?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"We are here as friends, nothing more," she said, trying to avoid what she had coming.

"Because friends always dance like… that… on the dance floor…" Jan's eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed by this statement.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I like to enjoy myself, unlike some people…" She turned her head.

"What is that supposed to mean? I just don't like the guy ok, something about him is… off." he said, quickly regretting that he brought up the subject.

"Well then, pardon me for trying to see someone else Hank. What did you expect, after all of these years, you never made a move, I can't just sit around and wait forever! I can't even believe that you would decide to call me out on this! What right do you have to choose who I hang out with, and what I do with them?" she said, nearly yelling, her arms flailed up into the air. This earned some oncoming glances from other party goers.

'Did I just say that out loud?' she thought.

"You were waiting for me? What are you talking about?" he asked, in shock of what he'd just heard.

"I- I-" she took off towards the patio. Josh saw her, using the opportunity to make his move.

"Jan? Are you ok, what happened?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She felt his hand land on her shoulder, so she held back the tears building in her eyes.

"Nothing, it was nothing," her voice cracked, revealing her lies.

"If that was nothing, then I must be the freaking Easter Bunny." he said, causing her to smile a little.

"It is just… Sometimes I wonder why I bother with people, so many things about my life right now, just make me mad." She looked away from him, he pulled her hair from her face, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. She jerked away quickly.

"What, what did I do?" he gasped for a breath.

"You- you kissed me…" she said, surprised.

"Well yeah, isn't that how you show affection for someone?"

"I thought that we were friends, I didn't expect anything more than that… I'm sorry."

"So that is it, you only want to be friends?" he said, fists clenched.

"Yeah…"

"It is because of that Hank guy isn't it? Ugh! Fine, we'll do this the hard way. He quickly stuck a device on her back; it wrapped her in some sort of force field. It some how knocked her out cold, as it did so, Josh grabbed her. A beam of light appeared, and pulled them up into it. Hank had just arrived at the door; he made his way outside, only to see his love being lifted into the sky. He couldn't see much more than her hand, dangling outside of a white beam of light.

"Jan!" he screamed running up to the beam, but by the time he got there, it was gone. He saw something zip into the sky, but it too was gone before he could get a good look at it.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. He took off in a sprint towards his car. Hopping in, he sped out of the yard towards Avengers Mansion. "Don't worry Jan, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The drive seemed to go on forever. Of course, he got trapped in traffic right before the block where the Mansion was located. He pressed a button, releasing Pym Particles around the car. It shrunk down in size, as he pressed another button, two metallic wings appeared on the side of the tiny car. He landed it in the middle of the Mansion's parking center. Another button was pressed, and the car turned back to its normal size. He too grew and took off in a sprint for the door. Once inside he ran to find Tony. Instead he found Cap sitting in the foyer.<p>

"Hank, what are you doing here?" he asked, as Hank ran up to him.

"Where is Tony, we have a problem."

"Out on patrol with Thor, I thought that you, Jan, and Dr. Michaels were at that party?"

"We were," he panted, putting his hands on his knees, "something has happened to Jan, I think that 'Josh' took her on board of some sort of ship. I saw her being taken into the sky by some beam of energy. We have to find Tony and locate that ship!"

"Ok, calm down Hank, we'll get right on it," he said pulling out his I.D. Card, "Tony, we need you back at the mansion right away, we have a problem."

"And what would that be," a female voice said from behind the two distressed men. They looked up in disbelief.

"Jan? I thought that Josh took you some where with him!" he said, severely confused.

"Yeah, here?" she said calmly. "You look exhausted, come with me, I'll get you something to drink."

"Never mind Tony," Cap said, smiling from ear to ear. Jan grabbed Hank, and pulled him towards her room. "Call off the assault, the situation has been taken care of, my lord." Steve spoke, holding down a button on his watch.

"Good, keep it that way, if you must, lead them to base for termination, they must not pose a threat, we must suppress them," a strange voice said from within the watch. A green, scaled face appeared on the watch's monitor. Cap simply nodded, and returned to his room, grinning widely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it, the next chapter will begin the climax. I'm not very good a writing action, so this chapter may take a little longer to post. I hope that you are enjoying this so far, please review! Thank you all for the support!<strong>_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


	4. Sacrifices

Sorry about the wait, I have been very busy, I hope this chapter makes up for the time it took to update, so let me know! I seriously need reviews… I don't know if this is good or not at this point. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifices<strong>

She laid out, leaning into his broad chest. He sat confidently beside her, his arms encasing her from the chilled fall breeze. The pair looked up into the star speckled sky, a familiar sight for the two. The night was nearly flawless, not a cloud could be seen for miles, and a full moon was plastered directly above them.

Hank raised an arm to point at a constellation, "Do you remember what I said that one was?" he asked, almost sounding playful.

"Of course I do, I knew that before you told me, it is the Leo, my birth sign," she smiled, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He reflected her and then gazed up at the sky once more, "you know, sometimes I wonder how there isn't a constellation of you."

She smirked, looking up, "well, you're the scientist, get on that…" she giggled, leaning in closer to him.

"Well, would you look at that," he said, squinting his eyes at what appeared to be a shooting star.

"After all the time you spend looking through a telescope, I'd assume you'd seen plenty of those." She said, teasing him softly.

"Of course I'm familiar with them Jan," he giggled slightly, looking intensely at the object, "but this one seems different…"

Suddenly the "star" swerved down, heading straight towards them, "Jan, look out!" Hank screamed, pushing her aside, but the object was moving much too fast. It halted about fifty yards off the ground, spinning rapidly.

"What is that?" she asked stepping back.

Hank put out a hand, and quietly spoke, "I believe it is a UFO, but it could be manmade, so don't attack just yet."

Before she could even register what was just said, an eerily familiar beam of light shot down at her. The white glow made it nearly impossible to see.

"Jan!" Hank exclaimed reaching for her as she was lifted into the air. She reached for back, grabbing his hand tightly. Hank pulled as hard as he could, desperately trying to get her down. 'No, I can't lose you,' he thought, 'I love you.' He wanted to yell it to her, admit his feelings that had been built up for years, why was he so frightened? As he was about to open his mouth and tell her how he truly felt, a sudden forceful pull became apparent. The pair could feel themselves being torn from each other's grasps.

"Hank!" she yelled, before letting out a blood curdling scream, and losing sight of him.

Everything began to swirl, and Jan woke up. Everything was a blur, but she realized that what had just happened was just a dream. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out of her bed… But it wasn't her bed, and she wasn't in her room. She had the dress from last night on still, but a strange piece of technology was attached to her pale skin.

* * *

><p>She walked around, taking in her surroundings. The only place she had seen like this was 42, the extra- dimensional prison Hank had built with Tony and Reed. Green beams illuminated the front of the cell, and the room was small and air tight. All that occupied the room was a bed and a small table with a light.<p>

"Ah, I see you are awake," a small green skinned man appeared; he was wearing a purple and blue uniform, and had an oddly creased chin with goblin like ears. He kind of looked like a goblin in general…

"What's it to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The prince will be glad to know you have woken up, I trust that you slept well, you have been out for almost a day."

"A day? Never mind, who is this prince, who are you, and where am I?" she asked, flailing her arms into the air in frustration.

"Prince Joshareon, is the son of our commander, and you are on a flagship of the Skrull Empire. As for who I am, I am General Sal Gordon, but you can call me S.A."

"Ok then, when can I leave, this isn't really my style S.A." she said, smiling at the kindness in the man's voice.

"Sadly, I don't know, it is a shame you are imprisoned here, from what I know you have done no wrong." He said, looking at her with despair.

"Lovely…"

"Indeed you are," a man with a familiar voice stepped forward, receiving a salute from S.A. "How did you sleep my dear?"

"Like a baby, now let me go, I don't appreciate this at the least… I take it you are Joshare- whatever?"

"Joshareon, prince of the Skrull Empire, but you can call me _Josh_." he hissed, startling Jan.

"Not again! How many other attractive men are colorful and covered in scales?" she said, remembering Mar-vell.

"Ok? But, you must know, I can't let you leave, you are going to be my bride," he said proudly looking at her.

Jan began to laugh, "You are kidding right…. Not on your life." Suddenly, an electrical impulse was triggered, sending a painful shock through her body. She winced, crying out in pain. "What was that?"

"I assume that you've already seen the device on your back?" she nodded skeptically. "Anytime you say or do something I don't like, myself or any guard can trigger that impulse to flow throughout your body."

"Big whoop, I'd never marry you!" she said, looking away from him.

"Really? Not even if it meant that you'd be taking the life of your precious Henry Pym?" he said, grinning mischievously.

"You… you are lying, there is no way even an army of your men could take him, besides, the Avengers would be there to stop them!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Ah, but an army is not what threatens him, a bomb has been set within his lab at Forthward College. It will go off whenever it senses his body signal entering or leaving the room, with the push of this button, he could be gone forever. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he said, looking at her with intensely gleaming eyes. She felt as though she was transparent, that he could see right through her.

Confused, she finally admitted defeat, "Fine, I'll marry you, but if anything, and I mean **anything** happens to him, t is off, understand?" She was screaming inside her head, 'this is a mistake… I would never forgive myself if anything happens to Hank… but what if they do it anyways… No, Hank and the team will figure it out and rescue me.. But what if…' Being interrupted by Josh's maniacal voice, startled her slightly, he sounded so sure of himself… too sure.

"You will make a fine queen of the galaxy my dear, and for your cooperation, you can visit with another of your species." he said, turning to the door, "and don't go getting any ideas," he held up two remotes that Jan assumed were for her and the person next to her. She growled, collapsing onto the bed as she began to sob. Silently crying into her pillow, she hadn't noticed the small opening in the wall appear. It was a visiting window of some sort, prepared so she could see her "neighbor."

"Janet?" a voice sounded from the other cell. Jan immediately recognized the voice.

"Steve, is that you?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Yes it is," he said concerned, "are you alright?" He looked into her room to see her standing up frantically.

"Couldn't be better, I have been kidnapped by a stalker shape-shifting alien, who I'm being forced to marry, separated from most of my loved ones for life, and probably locked up here for the rest of my life…" she suddenly realized that Cap had been there much longer than she had. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"Last spring, after the battle in Asgard, a man who looked just like me shot me down and replaced me on the team." He sighed deeply.

Jan covered her mouth, how hadn't she noticed he wasn't the same person, "Steve" was acting different… "I'm so sorry, I should've-"

"No Jan, there is no way you could've know it was me, the skrull not only looked like me, but had some of my brain patterns. Besides, who would've expected me to be replaced by an alien?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good point," she sighed, she hadn't stopped thinking about Hank for one moment, and she had never been this scared before. "At least we'll have company!" she put on a fake smile and sat down on her bed, resting her head in her hands.

"You know, I've never seen you this upset, what happened?" He asked, looking at her with great concern.

"It is a long story, are you sure you want to hear it, I tend to keep a story going for a while.." she said, happy to finally be able to let everything out.

He nodded, "It isn't like I have anywhere to be."

So Jan began to tell him everything from the past week… everything.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, what exactly are we doing, and when will you tell me how you got out of that… thing?" he was without words, Hank was still dazed by the sight of Jan, let alone her acting… seductive.<p>

"Less talking baby, I've waited far too long for this." She said, slipping out of her dress.

"Jan, I don't feel comfortable.. Wow… are you feeling alright, you seem different, maybe you should lie down." He said, moving back. 'Why was she acting like this?'

"Well, how about you lie down too, we can… cuddle," she said giggling as she laid out on the bed, pulling Hank down with her.

"I- I- I… that is enough, can you please tell me what happened back there?" he said, ashamed for yelling, but the confusion grew to be too much for him.

"I got a ride home… that is all, now, why don't we have some fun?" she said, slipping into the sheets.

"I can't do this Jan, not like this, it isn't right! I'm sorry, you just seem so strange right now." He stepped up, about to open the door, "get some rest."

"Fine, be like that," she muttered something that sounded like 'bitch' and went for her dresser, "why did she- I mean _I _ever get something like that?"

Hank stepped out into the hallway, still in shock of what just happened. His hair was messed up, and his jacket was hanging off with his tie wrapped around his neck. He shook his head, desperately wondering what was wrong, she was like a completely different person. 'I have to find out what just happened, this isn't Jan, there is no way.' He let out a heavy breath of air before stepping back inside, "Jan, we need to talk."

"What?" she asked, sounding somewhat angered.

He paused for a while, before blurting something out from the top of his head, bluntly honest, "This isn't you, what happened back there, it is like you aren't the same person!"

She sighed, putting on a fake smile, "Nothing _happened, _at all, it is just that I love you so so so much, that I couldn't take waiting anymore. I treated you the best that I could, isn't that what people do when they love each other?" She began to whimper as though she was about to cry.

"I don't know what this is, but I do know one thing, somehow, you are not Jan, she would never say something like that." He said, hoping that he was right, he knew Jan too well.

"Well then, if that is how it is going to be, I suppose we can do this the hard way." she growled.

Before he could say another word, she lunged forward attacking him. He quickly dodged it, but instead received a swift kick to the chest. 'I take it that I was right.' he thought, dodging a few more attacks. He shrunk down to avoid some more blows, before growing to normal size and throwing an uppercut into its unprepared jaw. 'Definitely not Jan…' She fell to his feet unconscious, Hank bent over to get a closer look. To his surprise, she stopped breathing and reverted to a green skinned, alien form.

"Well that took far less effort than I thought it would… But what is it…. Better yet what did it do with Jan?" He stooped over to examine it further, but was interrupted by a door opening behind him. Clint appeared at the door.

"What the hell was that-" he stopped, looking at what was on the ground beside Hank, "Holy shit, what is that?" he exclaimed, both surprised and disgusted.

"I have no clue, but it seems to be extra-terrestrial." Hank responded, standing up once more.

"An alien? I guess that it shouldn't surprise me at this point… except for the fact that you are both half naked and it looks like Jan…" Hank gave him a cross look, "I'm just saying, that is a little suspicious."

"Anyways," he said, ignoring Clint as he went on about what might've gone down, "this thing was impersonating Janet, I believe that it took me in here as a distraction. Whatever it is, it is working for Dr. Michaels."

"Wait a second, it seduced you as a distraction…" Clint began to laugh hysterically, "Ok, I'm good now, so where is Jan then?" Hank looked down at the ground, scratching his head. He looked up, trying not to show that he was sulking slightly, "I don't know, but I believe that these things have her." Clint suddenly became gravely concerned.

"There is no way, your kidding right?" Hank shook his head sadly, seeing this Clint snapped into action. "Grab its legs, we have to find Stark."

Hank nodded, and the two quickly headed out to assemble the team.

"Thank you Clint," he said, pulling his old I.D. card from his pocket.

"No prob Pym, it is good to have you back. Now, why don't we pick up the pace, I may have a world to save… again…"

"Missed you too," the two laughed and then took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I've missed a lot haven't I?" Steve asked, receiving a solemn nod from Janet, "nothing new there," he smiled, trying to cheer her up.<p>

Jan sighed, she laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was beginning to think that this was it, that everything she knows and loves will be gone forever.

"You know that he'll figure it out Jan."

"Who?" she asked, as if she didn't know…

"Don't play dumb with me Jan," he said laughing, "I know you too well… as does Hank, not to mention he is one of the smartest men alive, I'm sure he'll put it all together."

"What are the odds of that Cap? We were too blind to figure out it wasn't you, besides, it isn't too hard to be the ditsy little rich girl…"

"Being a ditsy little rich girl must be a great thing then…" he said smiling, Jan rolled her eyes. "Never have I met someone like you, you are intelligent, beautiful, kind, skilled, tasteful, and unique all in one. If you'd ask me, it would be the hardest thing on Earth to pose as you."

"Well, it is no secret that I'm the most worthless member on the team Cap, nobody cares about me!"

"I do, the team does, hundreds of people you have saved do… most importantly Hank does. Don't you ever go off saying you are worthless Jan, I'm lucky to have ever met you."

Jan smiled slightly, "thanks Steve, that really means a lot."

"I was only speaking the obvious truth… Besides, I have a feeling that your DNA sample didn't contain any brain patterns."

"What sample?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"They bring people aboard a second ship to have DNA extracted and put into a skrull, this way they could look like you, and have memories and actions to match. Since they didn't test you, I figure that they must've automatically replaced you." She gave him a dazed look, "meaning, the Skrull had very little information on you… it doesn't act as you would."

"So it would be obvious that something is up with "me," there is hope!" She cheered gleefully, but noticed that she grabbed a guard's attention and stopped immediately.

"That is the spirit!" he whispered, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, in the meantime, how did you end up here… in full?" she asked, filled with newfound hope.

"Well, it is also a pretty long story…" he said, as they began to reminisce once more. All the while, Jan thought about Hank, her night in shining armor, come to rescue her… Ok, not really her thing, but it was still something that could make a **big** difference…

Suddenly, a guard called out, "Lights out!" The window closed between the two, the rooms fell dark, and the device on Jan's back sent an impulse throughout her unprepared body, knocking her out cold. Her dreams reflected her emotions, scared, lonely, and suddenly… prepared…

* * *

><p>"Yo Stark, you might want to see this!" Clint yelled out, panting from the trip that he and Hank had just endured.<p>

"This better be good, I had to cover for Jan on patrol tonight and I'm-" he stopped seeing Hank and the alien in the doorway, "what the hell?"

"That is what I said!" Clint said, but was interrupted by Hank.

"Anyhow, this thing was impersonating Jan, I know that it was working for that Dr. Michaels figure, because I am almost positive that he took the real Jan somewhere." he paused to breathe, "we need you to help us find Jan… now!" He was enraged, ready to tear whomever was responsible's head off.

Tony stood there, still taking in what he had just heard.

"Stark, come on, who knows what is going on right now! And I'm the immature/ irresponsible one…" Clint muttered, leaning up against the assembly table.

"Already on it," he began typing vigorously on his virtual keypad, "Jarvis, prepare the Quinn Jets…" he pulled out his I.D. card, "**Avengers… Assemble!**"

Just a few moments had passed, and Tony was already working on tracking Jan's bio-signal… Not to mention Hank was already pacing the floor nervously.

"Anything yet?" Hank asked anxiously, he hadn't even noticed the other Avengers walk in behind him. Clint quickly went over to update them on their current situation.

"What mystical being is this?" Thor asked, pointing at the Skrull.

"That is what we are trying to figure out!" he said, smacking his face with his hand, "I must've left the part where it was impersonating Jan out…"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Janet yet?" T'challa asked, examining the being.

"No, but Stark is on that right now."

"I may have an idea as to what this is, remember how Mar-vell had told us that the Kree were in a war with the Skrulls?" Tony asked, pulling up a SHIELD file he had hacked into, the team nodded, "SHIELD had found that Madame Hydra was actually one of them, it looks just like this one, but resembles Jan. They are shape shifting aliens, that are notorious for an on and going war with the Kree Empire.. It appears to involve out planet…" The room fell silent.

"Well then; lets go smash some Skrulls," Hulk said, punching his hand with his fist.

"Well, we will if we can find them… Hank, can you two help me access Jan's bio-signal?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

"Of course he responded, T'challa, can you give me a hand?" the king nodded and stepped up with the weary professor.

"It should be with the tests I gave her when determining her reactions to the powers… which are right about… here, can you trace them?"

"Are you kidding, of course I can!" Tony said, pulling up a tracer satellites link. " She is currently off of the planet… on a ship that is based somewhere near Mars."

"How strong is the signal, can you tell if she is alright?" Hank said, anxiously waiting on more information.

"It isn't critical, but…" he sighed.

"But what?" Hank said, almost screaming.

"It isn't exactly strong…" Suddenly a bulletin appeared on the screen. "Wait a second, what is this?" A file for another Avenger had been detected on the same ship, the bio- signal was stronger and more diverse, and Tony easily recognized it as, "Cap?"

"Wait, what are you talking about, is your computer broken, Cap is right here!" Clint yelled out.

"Unless…" Hank went on, "You did this, it is your fault that she is gone isn't it, your one of them!" Thor and Hank stepped forward angrily.

The faulty Captain stepped forward clapping, "bravo Avengers, I'm very impressed, too bad you will not live to find your precious Wasp."

"Want to bet?" Hulk said, stepping forward beside Thor.

"Indeed, but I must foreworn you… I'm one of the best soldiers in my empire."

"Less talking, more smashing… ARGGGGGHHH!" Hulk ran forward to attack the now green Captain.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it, the climax is fast approaching.. Sorry if this chapter seemed crunched, I've been very busy lately. As usual, I'm begging you to review, haha, I really appreciate your feedback, questions, and requests! Thank you all for reading! 3 (:<em>

_**Wasp9000**_


	5. Rescue

"You act as though you can fight me," it said, laughing maniacally "yet, not even Earth's Mightiest heroes stand a chance to the Super Skrull!"

"Wow, and I thought I was full of it," Clint said, readying his bow.

"You are," Hulk said, rolling his eyes, "so are we just going to stand around and chat, or finally do some smashing?" He cracked his knuckles and roared loudly before lunging at the Skrull. Thor stepped up next to him.

"Aye, friend Hulk makes a point, tis' wise to fight first and discuss later." He stood tall, wielding his hammer proudly, prepared to attack as soon as Hulk stepped away.

Before he could, however, the Skrull threw both Hulk and Hawkeye's arrows toward him. Luckily, the Asgardian managed to fly up out of his range. The god raised his hammer and summoned a powerful strike of lightning on the villain.

The Skrull was not even slightly affected; in fact, he had absorbed the energy into a strange device. Something that seemed strangely familiar to Hank.

"Thor, stop, it is using the energy from your hammer to power his weapon, I believe it runs by electrical currents as well." Hank stopped, remembering the device being on Jan as she was abducted. Lost in thought, Hank narrowly avoided a direct hit from the Skrull.

"Ant-man, snap out of it, do you have any idea on how to take this guy out?" Tony asked, shooting the Skrull in the leg, once more there was no reaction. Even Panther's energy daggers left no dent on the Skrull; instead, he began to use Vibranium of his own… Hank shrunk down and quickly grew once more to punch the unexpecting Skrull straight in the gut, it seemed to have injured him slightly.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Thor said, lunging toward Super Skrull with as much force as possible. The Skrull stumbled back, but recoiled the attack to hit Thor even harder.

"Yeah, when did he learn how to- whoa, watch it pal," Clint said ducking underneath a swing, he grabbed a trick arrow in the process and a strange "goop" appeared. Just then, Thor struck it with his hammer, leaving the Skrull dazed, but he quickly recovered.

"That is it!" Hank said, growing as large as possible, he picked up the skrull and held him in the air. "Tony the combined force of the team should be able to take him out, it could overwhelm him enough that he'd collapse!"

Tony nodded, "just say when," Hulk and Hawkeye smiled slightly, preparing to throw every thing they have at him.

Hank tightened his grasp, "now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said sternly, "either tell me where you've taken her, or my team here will take you down, hard…" he growled, surprising most of his team, to Hulk enjoyment…

"…" Super Skrull didn't respond. Hank waited a moment and then tightened his grasp once more.

"I've warned you, I suggest that you give me an actual answer before something happens that you regret."

"I'll never tell you anything," he snarled.

"Well, have fun in Hell dumbass." Clint exclaimed.

"Now!" Hank said, throwing Super Skrull into the air, the team opened fire. Leaving the skrull to collapse to the ground. His now lifeless body stood charred beneath the team of heroes.

Hank returned to normal size, running up to the skrull and taking the devices off of his belt.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, landing beside him.

"Taking these to someone who can help us." Hank said, running out of the room and towards the front door to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Jan was forced awake by the Commander, "Janet, sorry to disturb you, but you are being fitted for your gown today."<p>

She moaned as she sat up to look at him, "believe me S.A, it isn't like I willingly fell asleep last night…" she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Wait, how am I already being fitted, the wedding thing can't happen for months, do you know how much planning that takes?"

"Well, our ceremonies are much shorter and simpler to start… and the wedding is actually in three days…" he mumbled.

"Ugh, seriously?" he nodded, "great, well then, lets get this over with…" she crossed her arms and let S.A. lead her out of the prison hold.

"So, did you hear who will be helping you with the fitting?" he asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I hadn't heard about fitting, how would I possibly hear that?" he looked down; she noticed that he was slightly hurt by this remark, he was obviously sensitive. "Listen, I'm sorry if I've been bitter to you, it is just this whole marrying an alien against my will thing is hard to take in. I don't by any means want to hurt you, I think of you as one of my few friends here… one of two…" She said, elbowing him with her genuine fake smile.

"Not for long," he said smiling, "I take it that you know Susan Storm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling appreciatively.

"No way, she is here too," she said feeling sorry for her friend, "wow, I honestly feel bad saying this, but I'm really happy she is here!" She caught sight of her standing in the corner by a guard. "Sue!" she yelled, running forward to hug her.

"Jan! Boy is it nice to see a familiar face… Sorry, I've just-" Sue rubbed her neck and let go of her friend.

"Don't worry about it, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well then, you two reminisce, I have to attend to other matters," he left smiling, it was nice to see her smile again.

Hank quickly entered to portal to 42, carrying many of the alien's weapons and devices in his arms. He sprinted to the holding area where Kang was located.

"Kang, I need your help," he panted, looking into the cell with widened eyes, "I'm going to put down the barrier." The protective encasing on the cell faded as Hank stepped in. 'I hope that I'm doing the right thing here, we don't need to invasions…'

"What is it that you need Dr?" Kang said, noticing the man's concern.

"What do you know about the Skrulls and this technology… Please tell me you recognize it." he said, setting out the components that occupied Super Skrull's belt.

"Fascinating, these are classic Skrull tools, they were used during an early invasion on the Earth. It failed in my timeline, but the past was changed so who knows."

"Can any of these act as a guide back to the base?" he asked, feeling hope come across him once again.

"Well, potentially yes, but it would take a while to accomplish." he pointed to a small keypad on one of the devises, "a code can be used to maneuver this transmitter, it will unlock a compartment that can scan DNA and track its owners location."

"Perfect, how far does the signal go?"

"This is a primitive model, so probably no more than a galaxy." he said, handing the device to Hank.

"That is more than enough, but do you know what Skrulls do with their captives?" Hank asked, concerned for Jan's safety.

"Well, they do some testing and then usually keep them as their prisoners.. Sadly, torture is also used as a punishment for any _poor_ behavior… Why do you ask?"

Hank sighed and sat down beside Kang on the bunk, "they took Jan… I was right there too, if only I could've-" he stopped, "I'm sorry, I doubt that you have any concern for this."

"There is no need to apologize Dr. Pym, I know how you feel…" he stopped to consider Ravonna, "I'm sure you'll get her back and that she will be fine. I am also sure that your love for each other may guide you through this hardship. That is why you must get to work on these codes quickly, if anyone can put it together, it is you… just think of her." He said, Ravonna would be proud of him.

"Thank you Kang," he stopped and shook his hand, "Ravonna has made progress by the way, I'm very pleased with how she is coming along, Reed and I may have found what we need to restore her entirely. Kang smiled and nodded, giving Hank the indication that it was time to take action.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, did I miss a lot?" Sue asked, grabbing another dress from the hook.<p>

"You could definitely say that, my team kind of saved the world." Jan squeezed into the next dress, "too plain, I don't think that it is really… me."

"Agreed, and wow, you are definitely Avengers then," she reached for another. Jan laughed and nodded taking the dress from Sue.

"So tell me, before the Skrull thing, how were you and Reed doing?" she said, enjoying the girl talk.

"Same as always, just wish that he'd finally wise up ask me a certain something… too late for that now…" she looked down at her feet. Jan picked up on her sadness and jumped in to pull her out.

"I doubt that, either my team or your team will be here in no time." she whispered, hoping the guard wouldn't pick up on it.

"If you say so…" Sue sighed, "it looks big, try this one, it looks like it'll fit."

"I'd rather not, just let me pick one," she laughed, Jan was honestly sick of trying on dresses, something she never thought would happen. On the other hand, she never though she'd be in the situation either…

"Fine…" Sue sat down on a stool inside the changing room, "so tell me, how are you and Hank?"

Jan swallowed hard, 'why does everyone have to bring this up now?'

"What do you mean?" she asked acting oblivious to the subject.

"Don't even pull this now Jan; we are on an alien spaceship, what the Hell is stopping you from talking about it! Are you really that stubborn?" Sue said, holding her ground persistently.

"There is nothing to talk about Sue! There is no us, Hank loves science before anything else, he doesn't ever take notice to me!" she said, almost yelling, Sue shooshed her.

"That is not true at all, Hank loves you and you love him! I know how it is with scientists, I'm dating one right now. Sure it is hard, but you said yourself that you saved the world, why can't you save your relationship?" Sue sighed, as she shook her head and looked away from her friend. Jan simply stood there, dazed and confused.

"I- I- I- fine, you got me alright, I love him! You win, I'll admit it, he means the world to me, and I can't take waiting any more! Are you happy?" Jan said panting, she began to smile, "I- I love him," she giggled between words, "I've never admitted it before, but I love him."

Sue smiled, "my work here is done."

Jan simply rolled her eyes and picked up another dress, this one looked promising. She had Sue tie the back, and then the two gazed endlessly into the mirror.

"I love it, this is so… you! You look beautiful Jan!" Sue exclaimed, admiring the dress, "I wish I was walking down the aisle in that dress, who knew they wore such Earthly apparel for weddings?"

"I'll gladly trade places with you," Jan said, laughing gently, "but I have to agree, this is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." The dress was a long, white, ballroom styled gown. It was tight at the torso and fanned out at the hips, exentuating her upper curves. The sleeves were long, and blossomed at the shoulders reverse from the dress itself. Small slits of skin were exposed on the sleeves as well as the back, (which was surprisingly elegant.) Jan's favorite part, however, was the veil and train. The veil was thin and netted with small crystals and glitter particles throughout it. The top was surrounded by small white and pale pink flowers, which foreshadowed her face. It matched the train perfectly, considering that it was a long, crystallized, and silky. The snow white train extended off of the back, giving her a natural cape affect. Small white flowers and crystals decorated the torso, and opened to a rounded collar.

"If we do get out of here er- when we get out of here, this is coming," she twirled around once more.

"Ms. Van Dyne, from what I have heard, you must've found what you were looking for, may I see." It was S.A.

"Sure Commander," she said, realizing nicknames were not an option at this point, "vwa-la!" she said, stepping out and turning.

"You look lovely, so do you know what you would like to do with your hair yet, or what type of floral you are interested in. My lord wants your opinion, he also wants you to select your guests." He smiled.

"Guests?" she asked, pondering why he'd allow her to bring people, he must trust her more than she thought… this could work…

"Yes, you can pick anyone on the ship."

"How about Sue here, Steve, and… you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Sounds perfect, now your other arrangements?" he asked, pulling out what Jan assumed to be a cyber- tablet of some sort..

"Probably just curls for my hair.. Sue can help me… and yellow, if that is a color where you are from," she giggled.

"Very funny, it is actually, they may not look like your normal flowers though, ours are much different."

"Well, I might as well get them," she then whispered, "thanks S.A."

"My pleasure Jan," he smiled at her, "I better get you two back to your cells, the Prince will be stopping in relatively soon." The three then departed, trying to make the best out of their time. That is, before the dreaded day that is fast approaching them.

* * *

><p>Hank had been running through files for hours, trying every code possible. Not even Tony and Jarvis had located one yet.<p>

"I don't understand, we've tried everything, why hasn't it cracked?" Tony asked, clearly frustrated.

"I wish I knew, according to Kang this could lead us to her just by using a DNA sample." Hank said, still scanning the screens for results.

"Well, if you can track her, I can intercept some communications," Tony went on as he typed away on his keyboard. Just then the rest of the team walked in.

"Anything yet?" T'challa asked, hoping for something new.

"Nadda," Tony said, clenching his fist, he couldn't figure out why Jarvis couldn't identify the code, why _he_ couldn't!

"And you two are supposed to be the smart ones…" Hulk said, crossing his arms.

"I'd like to see you try and find Miss Janet, tis' unwise to disrespect your comrades friend Hulk, it may turn on you." Thor said, sneering at his comment.

"I really wish that you were Banner right now…" Tony said angered.

"He has a point though, it isn't in a different language, besides, you have a super computer that could practically find it for you!" Clint said, earning a glare from Tony.

"That's it, Clint, you're a genius!" Hank exclaimed, typing vigorously on the keyboard. "I am? I mean, yeah of course I am, pshh…"Clint scratched his head, "how so?"

"We can't find the code because we are submitting possibilities in our language/ number system! The writing on the device, however, looks to be a variation of an Arabic inscription, therefore the code must be in that form as well!" He opened another comm. link.

"Jarvis can you try the combinations again, this time in Arabic form?" he asked.

"Yes sir, just a moment."

"Suddenly a robotic voice came over the device, "access granted." The compartment opened, and Hank placed a blood sample of Jan's into it. (He had had it from whenever he gave her powers.) "Tracking… subject located," a hologram suddenly appeared of the ship and its location.

"Jarvis, get the Quinn Jet set to this location." Tony said, shutting down the screening, "Avengers… Assemble!"

The team ran to the main jet and hurriedly put on their space gear.

"I'm coming Jan, hang in there." Hank whispered as he looked at the nearing stars.

"Jarvis, can you patch into the ship's communications?" Tony asked, pulling up the coordinates.

"We are currently out of range sir," it responded.

"Shit," Tony said, looking at the estimated time, "I need this ship to go as fast as possible Jarvis, we can't let it take three days to get there."

"Re-configuring," the ship then jumped into a high speed, "reduced to one day of travel time, sir."

"That is better," he said, leaning back, "sit tight team, we have a while before we are within range and can patch in, until then, get some rest." 'We might need it,' he thought as he began to drift off.

* * *

><p>"Janet, are you awake?" S.A. asked putting down the shields.<p>

"I am now," she said rising from her bed, "it is time isn't it?" she asked solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head and unlocking Sue and Steve's chambers.

"We will start the ceremony in a few hours, we'll alert you on when it is time for you all to attend." he grabbed hold of each of us and pulled us towards the dressing room. "The prince had these specially arranged for you three, you can assist each other as necessary, but a guard will be outside during your transition." He then bowed and backed out frowning.

"Lets get you changed first," Sue said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Why not?" Jan said, stepping into the changing area once more. The two quickly began to work on hair and make-up with the few human accessories available to them. Janet's hair was perfectly arranged in curls around her veil. Her make-up was simple, but complemented the gown nicely. The jewelry clashed, but it didn't matter, nothing could make this moment worse than it already was.

"Jan, are you alright?" Steve asked, stepping out in his "Skrull Tux."

"Never better.." she sighed.

"You are a true hero Jan, you know that right?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, right, I screw everything up.. I mean look at me, I'm stuck marrying a fucking alien!" she said, placing her head in her hands.

"I mean it, you made a noble sacrifice for your world and loved ones! You were just caught in a rough place, it wasn't anything you could've prevented."

"But it was-" she was cut off.

"Oh would you stop it already, you are smart, beautiful, strong, and loved woman… I'd say you have made a lot out of your life." Sue said sternly.

"We'll get through this Jan, you aren't one to doubt, so don't start now." Steve then stepped up to the mirror, "look at yourself… what is there to doubt?"

Janet looked at her reflection and smiled, she saw that behind her were two of her dearest friends. 'He is right, we'll make it through this, I have people here for me as much as I am here for them. Hank will be here, and soon.' she thought to herself dreamily.

"It is time," S.A. said taking Janet's arm, "you look fantastic."

"Thanks for everything S.A," she leaned in and kissed him on the scaly cheek, causing him to blush.

"No problem Jan." he smiled and showed Steve and Sue to their spots. The room was nearly empty, only a few guards and her guests of choice occupied the blank space. Oh, and Josh was there too…

Jan took a deep breath, it was just about time to walk down the aisle. She used to dream of this moment,; arm and arm with Cap, surrounded by friends and family, a colorful/ celebrity infested wedding, all eyes on her, and Hank at the alter… waiting for her.

In her dreams it had been perfect, but this, this was more of a nightmare…

* * *

><p>"Ms.- preparing- Joshch- set- wedding-" something began to come through in between static, causing Tony to wake up.<p>

"We have a signal, everyone listen in!" he screamed, waking everyone up.

"They are ready for the bride to enter, the Prince is already at the alter." a transmission patched through, this time with full clarity. They were finally in range!

Hank jumped forward, "Can you find anything else?"

"Hang on, I'll re-master the signal." the transmission came on once more.

"The prisoner, is currently walking down the aisle, it is a mystery why a human would receive Joshareon hand." the Skrull speaking didn't seem to be a fan of this woman.

"What? That can't be right, there is no way that she would ever…" Hank's speech dwindled off, "speed it up, we have a wedding to crash."

"You know, I don't know what happened to you while you were gone, but I like it." Hulk said, grinning at Hank's sudden embrace of violence.

"This will be fun," Clint said, grabbing his bow.

"Pulling up now, Avengers, disperse on impact." Tony said, receiving nods from his team. The jet landed, and the team ran out, Hank immediately caught sight of Janet, she looked amazing.

"Dr. Pym, snap out of it, we must move," Panther said, allowing Hank to assess the situation better.

"So, why weren't we on the guest list _Josh_?" Clint asked, smiling.

Janet turned and saw her team, she had expected relief to come upon her, instead fear struck her like a ton of bricks. They are in horrible danger being here, she had to help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And… CLIFFHANGER! I hope that you are all enjoying it, next chapter is where it gets really good. Not much more to say so, as always, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, <strong>_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


	6. Confessions

Judgment

_**Sorry about the late update, I have officially started school, cheer, musical, and show choir season, so it will be harder to add new chapters. I'll try to keep up with updates as much as possible, thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Janet's gaze met Hank's, and she stood there speechless for what seemed like forever. She had missed those big brown eyes more than she had known. And now that she finally saw him, standing valiantly before her, she knew that the feelings they shared were stronger than ever known. He was fighting for her, and she couldn't just stand by and watch.<p>

She watched as several Skrulls fell to the floor in front of Hank, as a rage unlike any other filled him. He turned and jabbed one in the stomach, ducked, kicked another one in the chest, and then pressed on, edging closer and closer to Josh. The Avengers, however, weren't having the same luck. An army of Skrulls poured in behind them every time they had finished with another group. They weren't overwhelmed, but they weren't exactly matched either. Jan began to step forward, worrying that the team wouldn't finish in time to help Hank with their biggest threat. Steve and Sue watched helplessly as the guards behind her began to move in. But Jan didn't even care that they were coming, she had to do something. She stepped onward, not stopping until a sudden impulse ran through her veins. Unable to hold it in, she screamed, falling to her knees. The two guards approached her quickly, taking hold of each of her arms. She hung her head low and panted heavily.

Sue then sat up straight and focused her hands on the device on Cap's back. Steve saw this, but kept himself from asking what she was doing, realizing that the guards may hear. A click sounded as the device slowly departed towards the ground. Cap smiled as he stood up and knocked out the guards beside them.

"Thanks, but how do we get you out of this device?" he asked, grabbing a piece of metal knocked from the walls.

"You don't until you take care of these _things_… now go and help your team, I can wait!" she said, motioning for him to move out. He simply nodded and ran towards the swarm of oncoming Skrulls.

Hank saw that Jan had been hurt, so he ran forward quickly (growing to giant size,) and taking out every Skrull in sight. He stopped suddenly, reverting to his normal size and stepping up to Josh.

"I suggest that you surrender her now, this could get messy," his eyes focused in, as he stared intensely at the monster before him.

"Surrender?" he laughed, "I think not, do you honestly think you stand a chance against me Pym? Worry not, I _will have to _waste my time in fighting you, you deserve what is coming." He smirked, stepping forward and swinging a right hook towards Hank's face. Hank quickly shrunk down and grew back in time to hit Josh straight in the jaw. Feeling the blood trickle down his lip, he shrugged and lunged forward, narrowly missing the furious hero.

"Giving up already _your highness_?" Hank snickered bitterly at his opponent's distraught face. This didn't last long however, the skrull nimbly leaped up into a fighting stance.

"You wish… nerd," he said, looking over his shoulder cautiously.

"You'd think that someone with your status could come up with a better comeback," Hank said, disappearing in a cloud of Pym particles. The Skrull could only wait for the hit to come. But after a while, he realized that it wasn't going to come, he'd been deceived. He looked over to see his foe running towards his bride to be. 'No,' he thought, 'not now, I'm so close.' He signaled for some guards to move in.

"Get him," he bellowed, closing in savagely alongside his troops.

Hank was quickly approaching Janet, relief flooded in as he watched her alert and attempting to fend off the guards once more. However, this relief was short lived, another shock lead her to scream and lower her head a second time. He growled and picked up into a sprint, direly trying to reach her before he was spotted.

Jan looked up from where she had collapsed weakly, seeing Hank close in. She perked up quickly, trying to see what was going on. He was coming for her obviously, but the guards surrounding her paid no notice to it. It was as if- 'no…' she thought, 'he is being lead into a trap, and I'm the bait!' She anxiously stood up from her slump, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Several guards and Josh himself were feet away from Hank. 'I have to act now, before it is too late,' and without second thought, she shot two full blast beams of pure bio-energy directly onto her capturers chests. They fell to the ground with a thud, causing surrounding guards to take alert and move in. Janet didn't care, she couldn't let anything happen to him, she pushed herself past him and directly into the guards approaching Hank. Slamming kicks into both of her targets, Jan didn't have quite enough time to reach Josh. Instead, her next attack was stopped in its tracks by a sudden pain unlike anything else she'd ever felt before. The intense assault swarmed her body and dragged her to the cold hard ground relentlessly. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she could simply wait for darkness to succumb her and relieve her of her pain. 'At least… he is safe…'

Hank watched in horror as a smiling prince pressed a large red button on a remote. For what seemed like forever, he watched his beloved fall to the ground with a blood curdling scream loud enough to grab the attention of all of her comrades throughout the room. His spirit fell with her as he fought back tears and lunged forward onto Josh. His eyes grew red with anger, and he grew to a size he'd never reached before.

" **You, you did this." He** screamed fighting back no rage. "**It won't go without cost, hear me now, I'm going to tear you apart.**" He then snatched Josh up and threw him forcefully onto the ground, staring relentlessly into his savage eyes. "**Any last words?**"

"Yes," the skrull panted, "you can't do it, you're a coward, you could never _kill _anyone." He smiled and looked up at the man, "You have nothing to lose now, but who cares, you hate violence… right?" He noticed the man look back at his fallen love, "such a shame, all of this and you still can't grow any balls…" He stopped, looking at the man's dangling fist, "Make her proud Dr, hit me, go ahead… You know that you want to, so do it… I. Dare. You."

"You make me sick," the words came out like venom, "death is too good for you… but it will have to do." Hank shuddered, but he knew it was what was right… he'd do it for Janet.

The twisted Skrull then let out one last maniacal laugh before he was flung into an "waste ejection module," and sent into everlasting space. The pressure was enough to cause the creature to freeze up and spill its life out. The only thing left in sight was a small splatter of thick blood on a bolted window. 'Good riddens.' Hank looked on at those who surrounded him. He watched as the remaining Skrulls surrendered and his teammates moved in around a figure.

Suddenly, the previous situation reoccurred to him, he picked up into a sprint, literally shrinking down to his beloved's side. He layed his head to her chest, listening for a beat. 'Jan,' he thought… "_Jan," _he waited for a response as he softly shook her and spoke her name once more "Jan." the softness fading to a sharp, desperate tone. He sulked slowly, forcing the courage to check for a pulse… He felt a small, unsteady beat… She was alive! Barely breathing, but none the less alive! He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, without further contemplation, he gently scooped the frail beauty into his arms.

"Go. Take Cap, Hawkeye, and Thor. We can handle things here, take her to safety… oh, and alert the Fantastic Four and SHIELD, we'll need assistance returning the captives to Earth and investigating." Hank nodded at his friend and quickly made his way toward the Quinn-jet. Once everyone was secure, Hank took off.

* * *

><p>Clint was by Jan's side, shocked by her condition. She didn't look good and he didn't like it. Seeing her so vulnerable and shattered struck him harshly, Jan was like a sister to him… his best friend. He took her hand in his gently, gripping it lightly as he looked upon her closed eyes. He turned and looked at Cap and Thor, they both looked to be just as torn as he was, helpless to assist their fallen teammate. But then, Clint's eyes fell on Hank, his cold determination could be sensed from miles away. Firm hands gripped tightly around the controls, bags were formed under his eyes, and his lip quivered as though he was on the verge of sobbing. Soon Clint found himself standing up, he placed a supporting hand on the saddened man's shoulder. Hank shuddered as his eyes wandered and met with his friend's.<p>

"She'll be fine Hank, she always is. Before you know it, she'll be fluttering about trying to force us to go shopping." Clint let out a laugh, but it sounded as though it was forced. Sensing this, Hank drew back in the seat. The archer frowned, and sat down beside him. "Listen, I know you're upset, but you need to know that if Jan saw you like this-"

"She'd what, Clint? Zap us, crack a joke to lighten the mood? I know what she would do, but that isn't the problem! She is in bad shape, maybe even dying for what we know, and it is _all my fault._" The words came out like venom, stinging his lips as pulled his hands to his face, "this is all my fault," he whispered again.

"You can't blame yourself for this, nobody could've known that he was going to go crazy. For Christ's sake Pym, calm down." Clint said, almost yelling. "She needs you to be strong for her now, don't let her down." Clint stalked off to the back of the jet, seating himself beside Jan once more.

Hank's bloodshot eyes refused to look back onto Jan, but he hadn't ceased thinking about her since the time they took off. He always thought about her, but it was so intense at this point that it had brought him to the edge.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a rapid beeping noise. He threw his head back and looked onto Jan, the device that covered her back was flashing wildly, "Jan!" he called loudly. Without hesitation, he pushed the ship into hyper speed. The team hurriedly moved back to her side, as flustered looking Hank tried to remove the device. A bead of sweat dropped silently down his cheek.

"Clint can you pry it off without damaging it too severely? We don't know how it will affect her, but it is too risky not to try." Steve said, speaking at last.

A small nod came from the archer as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and slid it beneath the machine gently. A click sounded, and the device began to blink red slowly. Then, all was silent. Hank stroked the back of the sleeping pixie's head gently before stalking back to the controls. The team could only watch as his head sank into his hands.

"Friend Pym, perhaps you should stay with her," Thor stated quietly.

"Yeah, Cap and I can take the controls for a while," Clint said, moving towards the front.

He quietly agreed and made his way back to her side once more, clasping her small hands in his much larger ones carefully. He squeezed his eyes together, holding back the tears he knew were building. Though they pulled and tore at his burning eyelids, he held them in forcefully. _Clint was right… for once.. _he thought, _I need be strong for her this time._

* * *

><p>It was a long and painful trip back for everyone, Jan's silence was almost disturbing to a point. Her usual blissful, cheery voice ceased to echo through the corridors of the ship, and her bright smile was replaced by a grim, pained expression. One may think that when someone was unconscious they'd look as though they were asleep, but this was extremely false. Being asleep is being at peace, Jan looked as though she was pushed through hell and back. Her features were stressed and forlorn to the furthest extent.<p>

Steve cleared his throat gently, "Dr. Pym, we're about to dock, get her ready to take to the medical bay." He watched as the scientist busied +himself with his newfound task, and frowned. "Cheer up soldier, like we've been saying, Janet is strong, she'll be fine."

Hank had heard what Cap had said, but dismissed it as nothing… which was a mistake.

"Listen, whenever she wakes up, you better show a little more compassion than you have been. Don't let this guilt eat at you-"

"Don't you think I've tried! You don't understand what this is like! I've already lost my wife, and now this! What do you want me to say? She means the world to me, I'd do anything for her, but because of me she.. She ended up… like, like this! This was my fault, and I can't take the thought of it, it seems like whenever I _love_ someone, everything goes wrong! Why do you think I refuse to tell her or express it, it isn't because I don't want to, it's because if I do…" he stopped and looked at his feet, _"I'll lose her…"_

The silence picked up again, they were all shocked by his sudden confession. A large hand crept onto the man's shoulder.

"You must not look at it that way, friend Pym, you need to see that the lady is willing to take the risk," the Thunderer said softly.

"Yeah, what he said, I mean I'm no cupid," Clint said holding in a snicker, "but I can see that you two are both into each other… a lot…"

"So," Cap added, "you need to let her know how you feel, she needs to hear it."

"I- I-" he started, but he turned to see Jan's body shift. Hope and joy flooded in like rain in a drought. "Jan!" he yelled, moving towards her, but before he could reach her side, a flash of light narrowly missed him.

The woman stood up, eyes flaming rage. She attacked each of the men single handedly. The ship had just docked, and the team could only try to dodge strikes from their beloved teammate.

"Jan, what the hell are you doing? It's us!" Clint said, narrowly missing a kick to the jaw.

"Jan?" hank asked in shock.

"Hank, concentrate, something is wrong!" Cap yelled out of the confusion, suddenly, the hanger door opened.

"Janet, remember who you are, was this the doing of that infernal technology?" Thor said, blocking a zap to the head with his arm.

"What are you doing, we are on the same team, remember? You used to call me a dick on a daily basis?" A wasp sting struck Clint in the forearm before he could continue. "Ok, maybe not then!" he grabbed his arm and rubbed the burnt skin.

"Keep your head in the game Clint, any ideas yet Pym?"

"Well, I'm assuming the Skrull tech on her back was responsible for this."

"Even I could've figured that one out Sherlock!" Clint said moving out of the way of another attack.

"As I was saying, we have to remind her of who she is somehow."

"We've been trying, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep going." Cap said, moving towards Jan with his hands up. "Jan, it's me Steve, remember me? We have been through a lot together, I always think back to whenever we first met. You encouraged me to keep going, and to never call you Ms. VanDyne again, haha."

She looked at him for a moment, as if she did remember, but she shook her head and moved forward to strike him despite it all.

"Ok, reasoning is not working… Pym, do something!"

"Aye, you may be the only one who can allow her to remember her past. You know her best after all." Thor said, stepping in to help Clint and Cap.

"I-" he stuttered, clearing his throat and stepping forward, "Jan, it's me, Hank. You may not remember me, but at least try. I have been your partner/ teammate for three years now, and you are my best friend. From the moment you stepped into my lab with your father, I knew there was something special about you…" he rubbed the back of his head softly. "I don't know if it was how open and kind you were, or the way you can always see right through a person… as if it was nothing, or maybe it was the way that you can make anyone your around happy, but I knew that there was something there. Those beautiful blue eyes of yours just started to cling to me." He watched as she stopped fighting and stared at him intensely.

"What I'm trying to say is that, you mean the world to me, Jan, and I- well, _I love you._" His brown eyes narrowed as he saw her bite her lip and grab her head. "Jan?" he asked, smiling and moving towards her quickly.

"Hank, I- I-" before she could finish, she collapsed into his arms.

This time, the tears found their way out, and Hank felt a warm drop roll down the lines of his cheek.

"I've got you," he whispered, "and I'm never letting go."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the doorway.

"What now?" Clint asked raising his bow.

"Wow! Hold your fire, yeesh, some welcome back party-" it was Tony, "what happened here?"

"I'll explain on the way upstairs," Cap said, patting the billionaire on the back softly.

* * *

><p>Hank sat in the medical bay, rubbing Jan's hands with care. He leaned back into the chair, it had been hours since the incident had happened and she still wasn't awake.<p>

"I'm so sorry Jan, I will never let this happen again… I promise…" he kissed her forehead gently.

Suddenly, her eyes began to flicker open, but Hank didn't notice.

"I really do love you, I wish you knew how much I care."

She sat up and grabbed his face, "oh come here you!" Their lips locked passionately, feeling each other's textures with care. Her tongue begged for entrance, which he granted without hesitation. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be forever. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." she smiled, "I love you too, Hank, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, you shouldn't be sorry for anything at all!"

"But I-"

"Would you shut up and kiss me again," she said, watching him smile in agreement.

"Well, isn't this touching!" a voice said from the doorway. Jan looked up to see Tony and the rest of the team walking in, "good to see you Jan."

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly.

"T'challa, what did I tell you… you owe me twenty bucks, they are together." Clint said laughing,

"I never said they weren't?" the king said confused.

"You know, you are no fun, you are a king, why can't you spare a twenty?"

"I missed you guys," Jan said hopping out of bed and hugging everyone.

"We missed you too," said Cap.

"So, who is up for shopping?" she smiled as the team stepped back.

"Hmph, ask your boy toy," Hulk stated.

"If your up to it, then so am I," he said grabbing her wasp like waist, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Ok, well I don't want to watch much more of this, so I'm going to grab some food," Hulk said leaving. Sounds of agreement were heard throughout the group.

"I might stay and-" Tony started, only to be stopped by Clint.

"It isn't a porno Stark, let's go," Clint said grabbing his arm tightly.

"So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking the bookstore." she smiled at him

"Or, the mall?" he said smirking back.

"Oh, you know me so well Henry Pym."

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Oh, we shall."

* * *

><p><em>And so brings an end to my second fan fiction. Thank you all for the support and patience with this! I'll hopefully have another one up soon. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions. Happy Thanksgiving, and see you all soon!(: (Once again, sorry for the wait and the short chapter!)<em>


End file.
